1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flexible flat cable connector, and more particularly to a flexible flat cable connector with a first insertion space and/or a second insertion space wherein a plurality of terminals are disposed within the flexible flat cable connector in a upward/downward dual-row configuration, a plurality of first resilient portions of terminals are arranged within the first insertion space in the upward/downward dual-row configuration, and/or a plurality of second resilient portions of terminals are arranged within the second insertion space in the upward/downward dual-row configuration.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventionally, Taiwan Patent No. M413241 entitled “Electrical connector assembly having a printed circuit board with soldering holes interconnected to a plurality of contacts” (also published as China Patent No. CN202503124U and U.S. Pat. No. 8,512,071) disclosed a connector assembly. The connector assembly is provided with an insulating housing, a plurality of data and power terminals, a printed circuit board (PCB) and a flexible flat cable (FFC), wherein the data and power terminals inserted in the insulating housing, the PCB secured to the insulating housing, the FFC soldered on the PCB, the data and power terminals are electrically interconnected the FFC by the PCB. The provision of the unitary construction feature of FFC can save the production cost due to its eliminating cable management equipment and the operation of cable managing processes. However, the conventional FFC is constructed by a single-row arrangement to form a larger width and there is a need to enhance the structural strength of FFC. Furthermore, after the FFC is electrically connected to the PCB in the connector assembly, FFC and PCB are easily damaged if the user desires to extract FFC from the PCB. Therefore, the user is unable to insert the FFC into or remove the FFC from the connector assembly repeatedly.